Virtual reality simulation systems provide users with the perception of being physically present in a virtual reality environment. Users may interact with the virtual reality environment using hardware that provides feedback to the users. Through such feedback, virtual reality simulation systems may be used to simulate experiences such as sports. However, virtual reality simulations of sports have a limited capacity to provide a user with the realistic experience of live-action play of the sport being simulated. Thus, there remains a need for improved virtual reality simulation systems and techniques to provide a user with a more authentic experience.